


Jolly Ranchers

by apharaohstory



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: ahk and nicky brotherly fluff, ahk being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apharaohstory/pseuds/apharaohstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as simple as the title, Ahkmenrah tries a Jolly Rancher for the first time :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Ranchers

Larry sat behind the desk in the main Lobby, exhausted from having to break up yet ANOTHER fight between the Vikings and the Huns. It wasn’t long before Nicky and Ahk sauntered over to join him.

“hey guys.” He greeted exasperatedly, “finally finish the homework?”  
“Yeah! Ahk’s great with geometry! I’m totally going to ace this test.” Nicky enthused.  
Off to the side Ahk rolled his eyes, “of course I’m good at geometry. do you honestly think Egypt would be known for its pyramids if I wasn’t”  
Nicky slugged the Pharaoh playfully in the arm and Larry chuckled.  
“alright guys, well done. How about a treat to celebrate ?” Larry reached under the desk and into his duffle bag.  
“Oh, did you bring more of that ice cream thing?” Ahk asked excitedly, trying to hide how much he wanted to jump up and down like a child.  
“No,” Larry laughed, “but I brought the next best thing” he pulled out a bag of Jolly Ranchers.  
“Jolly Ranchers?” Ahk read aloud, “ what in the name of Ra is a Jolly Rancher?”  
“Only the best candy ever!” Nicky exclaimed, diving his hand into the bag and pulling out a handful of multi colored, individually wrapped sweets. “Here, take a blue one. They are the best!” He placed one of the sweets in the Pharaoh’s hesitant hand.  
Ahk took the tiny pice of candy and looked it over skeptically. “Food should not need this blue”  
“Stop being so picky and eat it already, it’s food coloring!” Nick demanded as he popped a green sweet in his mouth.  
Ahk unwrapped the sweet carefully and did as he was told. As soon as the unique raspberry flavor hit his tongue, a huge smile starched across his face. “It’s good!” He enthused around a mouth full of candy “it’s hard and sweet and….I don’t think I have ever tasted anything quite likes this!”  
Nicky smiled, his entire mouth now gone green.  
Ahk’s eyes widened in horror, “your mouth Nicholas! It’s turned green!”  
Nicky giggled, “yeah, and yours is blue. It’s all part of the fun!”  
“My mouth is….blue?” He borrowed Larry’s phone to use as a mirror. “Dear Isis, it has turned blue!” The candy finally softened enough for Ahk to chew and swallow it, “Larry, how long will this last?” He asked horrified.  
“Long enough to deflate your ego for a while.” Nicky teased, now also done with his candy.  
Ahk shot him a dark look, “care to come closer and repeat that?”  
Nicky shoved the rest of his candy in his pocket, “not really…” He hesitated for a moment before he took off sprinting away from the lobby and away from his ancient best friend.  
A wicked, blue grin spread across the King’s face, “that’s what I thought.” He laughed, “get back here you green mouthed monster!” He called and took off after his younger friend.  
Larry just sighed and unwrapped a jolly rancher for himself, not bothering to look at the color, he liked them all. “boys…”


End file.
